The Broken and V M
by cool2bme
Summary: Nothing wrong with the title, eh? Anyway, this is about Yuki, and maybe why he's pale. Well, he's a vampire here, made and owned by Akito. More inside. Hehe...
1. Chapter 1

Well actually, this is my first fic. Reviews, please? Hah, please don't flame me…

**I don't own Fruba!**

00000000000000000000000000000

Hell... something that I wouldn't like to think about. But there's no escaping it, especially if you really know who I am - or what I have done. I kill to live. I have slain hundreds of people in order to satisfy my desires or needs. I'm definitely not the person you are looking for. I am the one who lives in the depths of an old English castle -still don't know who I am?

I have a gift - or should I call it curse, whatever that is. Immortality and strength. These are the things that this condition gave me. I never liked it though. I was forced to have it or else I would've left this life long ago. I am Yuki. And I am blessed with a curse I never asked for nor liked.

It's been twenty years yet I still retain my teenage features. I can still remember how everything happened, how I came to be and who saved me from the edge of death. The name of my creator is Akito. He was between the ages of 20 when he made me. I did not have any choice back then so I accepted his gift. All that I thought of was my little sister Althea who was six years younger than me. It was in that ship, that I met Akito. I was sitting there, at that bench, feeling that cold wind as it hit my face...

13th of September, 1986

The wind was very rough, I was trying to comfort myself outside so I wouldn't hear my blood relatives fighting over where my sister and I will stay so they could pleasure themselves with all the wealth my father left before he died. The truth is, I didn't want to stay in any of those people's houses - I didn't even like to think that they're my blood relatives. They are all just like those gluttonous people who live only for the sake of their delight. I didn't understand them. Oh, it was just the start. Now I could hear them throwing glasses and threatening one another of death. And soon, I heard them coming out of the hall of my family's private ship and out to the veranda where they found me. Yes, they were looking for me. Each of them exchanged glances before one of them, particularly my uncle grabbed me and the rapidly pointed a knife on my throat. I didn't want to react or give them expression so I started to hum a happy song inside my head. A song I didn't want them to hear for they might think I've gone completely mad and just kill me. No, that would be very bad. They started shooting each other. I closed my eyes tightly and as my uncle's grip loosened as he fell from a gun shot on his forehead, I struggled to find my little sister.

"Where do you think you're going, Yuki?" One of my other uncles said, pointing a knife behind me. "And where's your sister Althea?"

God, I didn't want to die without seeing my sister have a good life. So, I decided to fight him. There was a long struggle before he finally stabbed me just under my chest. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to scream but I'd rather not, they might think I'm weak and kill me. No, another bad thought. I didn't want to look at my wound, I wanted to look for my sister. And while they were all busy with slaughtering each other, I tried to run to the door, entering the reception room. The knife was still there, my sight started to blur. Blood was all over me. Then, at the end of the hallway, there was a man, a more mature but young-looking man. I looked at him. Where did he come from? Who was he? Forget it, I have to look for my little sister. Just before I passed him, I finally collapsed. My limbs were no longer responding but I was still conscious. But even before I hit the floor, he caught me.

He smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to live. I nodded my head, desperate to see my sister. Yes, I want to live for her. I placed my hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to help me.

"Help me... help me..." I murmured those words and then he raised me, tilted my head and looked for something from my neck. He closed in, his lip tickling my ear while I tried to catch my breath.

"It will be painful..." he hissed before he sunk his pointed fangs on my neck. I was able to widen my eyes despite the death that was near me because of the intense pain. I could feel the blood being sucked out of me. Then, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! As you may notice, it's not likely Yuki, but it is him! The physical features, I mean, not the way he behaves. And, Akito here has a much longer hair – on the length of his waist. Wohoo!

00000000000000000000000000000

Vanilla and Roses

The light on the porch of the dungeon and the smell of rot woke me up. I could still feel the burning pain now not only coming from my wound but also on my neck. Damn, I was sick as hell. Okay, am I being imprisoned? Where's my sister? Where's that fucking man!

All I saw were lights coming out from my cell. I can barely move. I can't even say a word. Damn, all I could do was moan – moan like a child. Now I can hear footsteps coming outside. I had to pretend asleep or else, whoever that may be, that person might ask me things. And what if he learns that I'm near death? God damn I'm dead. Oh no, another one of my stupid thoughts.

The footsteps stopped in front of my cell. I immediately closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do or why I even pretended to be asleep.

"Open your eyes, you are not fooling anyone, my dear," the man called out. I was stunned. How did he know? "I said open your eyes." He called out again. The next thing I heard was the clinging of the keys as he unlocked my cell and went inside. My heart was already pounding but I can barely feel it. God, am I dead already? But the thought of my sister still played on my mind. I felt him kneel beside me. Damn, he smelled like heaven. The scent of vanilla and roses filled the atmosphere of the cold cell.

"Who are you?" I finally started without turning to him. "Why did you help me?"

"You don't know me? I am your creator." he hissed as he turned on his side. There was nothing much I could do, I was like a paralyzed shit lying down. He held one of my hands then examined it with a seductive look. Then he licked it and played with it as I tried to hide my moans.

"Am I dead? Where's my sister?" I tried to push him away but he was stronger than I am.

"You are, immortal now. A vampire," he told me. "Oh, your sister, I have her. I'm keeping her. I have use for her in the future."

That's when I got really heated that I was able to sit up and attempted to attack him. Attempted – that's because my wounds still hurt so he got the chance to hold both my arms without a single drop of sweat. He lifted me then pushed me to the wall. I guess I got him angry too. Then he smiled devilishly at me as the gap between us got smaller and smaller. I was very scared. I could feel drops of sweat flow down.

"You remember this, Yuki. My name is Akito and I made you to who you are right now!" He said to my face. "You are mine and anywhere you go, I can follow you, I will always know where you are!" He continued terrifying me by inserting one of his legs between mine. He was just there, breathing hard on me. "**Damn those who forget my name!**" He shouted as he pressed the tips of his nails on my hands. I tried to squirm away as blood gushed out of my pale skin. But he only pressed in more. This time I screamed. He laughed with an evil laugh. I didn't know if I would still try to get away and get more tortures or just stay there.

"Sorry…" I whispered. Okay, now I have decided.

"What?" He let go of me and let me drop on the floor. "You shouldn't be." He approached again. My back was on the wall as he spread my legs and let himself closer to my face. "I will teach you the ways of the immortals, my love. I will teach you how to kill to live." He said as he placed one of his hands on my face and the other unbuttoned my pants. The hand caressing my face slowly slid down to my blood-full white top and unbuttoned it too. God, I haven't done this before and now I'm going to do it. Not only that, I'm going to do it with a man! After his success in unbuttoning my pants and top, he had to get his prize. He gently caressed my chest down to my belly. Oh God, is this a sin? The truth is, I'm enjoying it right now. I didn't want him to stop. But he did.

He saw the big disappointment on my face but he just smiled and stood up. He fixed his red robes. He was very beautiful. He knew I was craving for more of him.

"You should learn my ways, Yuki." He smiled as he went out of my cell. "And remember, you will always be mine." Then he left.

'You will always be mine.' Those words kept repeating on my mind as I smiled. I didn't exactly know how I feel. But then again, I fell. I'm yours, Akito.

00000000000000000000000000000

SHOOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I will add more characters but I think it will take sometime.

0000000000000000000000

The next few days were just like the repetition of the first. Do you want to know what happened? Those days were the days that I learned. The days that I started to kill. The days that made me feel like those were the last. The days that I smelled like blood. Oh, I didn't have to use the word "days" for it was every night that Akito taught me the life of a vampire. It was awful for the first week, but I found out that there was so much more than to be a vampire.

Katrina was my first victim. She's a night club dancer in one of the midnight clubs of Pennsylvania. Not elegant, really. But she was a graceful dancer. Akito brought me to that club one night. We were there, sitting on one of the benches as we watched Katrina dance.

19th of September, 1986-

Her long black curled hair swung as she glided and hopped to the music. Her silk skirt shone like diamonds. Her glittering eyes were like fire, waiting to burn young men into her trap.

Seductive, I thought.

"Don't you dare turn her into one of us," Akito whispered. Oh, I knew he, too, was seduced by the girl. She looked more mature than I was. "She will be your food tonight, Yuki."

I nodded my head as Katrina set her eyes on me. Then, she threw her shawl over my body. Her scent was different. I instantly felt the warm breeze of the ocean. It was clean, yet seductive. Yes, seductive as she started to move towards me. Everything happened so fast that I didn't realize that Akito already left me. Her hands started to caress me from my neck, down to my chest. I felt nothing but pleasure. I was suddenly reminded of Akito, what he has done to me on that cell. It was like the same feeling – no, it wasn't. It will never be. What I felt with Akito was more than what I feel right now. The white supple skin on her neck and chest area reminded me of my hunger – hunger for blood.

She was smiling romantically on me, thinking that I was too young and didn't know anything. She thought I was the victim. Oh, okay, the total opposite. She didn't know what kind of horror awaits her. So, I smiled back with a grin. The truth is, I didn't know hell about what I should do. How will I attack her? Or perhaps, what will she do to me if I didn't make my move to attack her? Will she take advantage of me?

So what I did was I brought her to a private place – to the backyard of the club. Damn, it was very much private. She thought it was damn romantic while I laughed inside. I think Akito is watching me, right now. And I also know that he doesn't want me flirting or having this relation with an adult.

"My name's Katrina, what's yours?" She started out as she let go of me then sat beside me, gazing up at the stars.

"What's my name?" I repeated. She was a very different person now. Not that seductive adult who danced herself until she sores her feet. She giggled. I knew from her eyes that she has a childish mind.

"Yes, what's your name? You look very young. Where are your parents?"

"My parents…" My memories struck me again. That ship, those people. My sister. Then her hand touched mine which shook me back to the present. "Oh, I'm Yuki."

"Yuki," she repeated. "It means snow in Japanese, right?" she said, beaming that wonderful smile of hers to me. "Are you Japanese? Because you don't look like one. Your name, only." She giggled again.

"Yes, I am Japanese. But my father's a German." I said, finally putting up a smile.

"Oh you look gorgeous in that smile!" She shouted. "You know, I'm an orphan." She said as her smile faded away. My smile, too, was gone. "My aunt sold me to that bar saying she had no use for me and it would be better if I was gone."

I went quiet. Now, I don't know if I would still be able to have dinner. I felt pity for her. Okay, I won't suck her blood out. So, I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Katrina asked. "Are you leaving already?" I nodded my head. But before I even turned away from her, she grabbed me and kissed me. It was long and innocent. Her scent filled up my head.

Suddenly, she fell on me. Something must've hit her. It was not soon before I was hit on my head, I fell to the ground. I fell, but I didn't let go of her hand.

00000000000002222202

I opened my eyes, still dizzy. My sight is blurred. I was on a bed, half naked. Then I saw a blanket which seemed to cover something underneath in front of the bed. Akito came in.

"You disobeyed me, Yuki. You should learn your lesson!" Akito said as he shoved the blanket away. Underneath that blanket was Katrina. Damn! What happened? I immediately stood to come to her aid but with a fling of Akito's hand, I was thrown back to bed. Akito approached me then tied my hands on the bedpost.

"You should've done what I told you to!"

"Akito, please!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of the ties.

"Don't say please, Yuki! You disobeyed me and you'll pay for that!"

Akito approached Katrina who was now half awake. Her eyes widened as Akito cleared her neck then sunk his sharp fangs on her. Blood gushed out as she screamed for help. I couldn't bear it for the worse was still to come. She screamed for my name and there was nothing that I could do to help her. She was trying to get away from the vampire who was devouring her but Akito was very much angry.

I didn't realize it but tears were already falling. Darkness befell me. Akito was not yet done teaching me my lesson. He bit her everywhere he liked. And she screamed. **She screamed and screamed until there was no more pain to scream for; no life to fight for.**

0000000000000000000000000000

BANG!


End file.
